Mak Comblang, oh Mak Comblang!
by EvilBlueClouds.inKUDETmode
Summary: Mak comblang: Para mak comblang yang biasanya menjodohkan, malah dijodohin sama mantan pasien-pasien mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ada mak comblang yang di comblangin oleh mak comblang lainnya? Ini dia kisahnya, Author: yang bikin gua, yang punya ide gua, yang punya OC gua, yang publish gua, juga pake akun gua juga, jadi udah jelas authornya adalah EMAK gua
1. Chapter 1

**Sarasa: **eh cie...cie...

**Blue: **ngape lo?

**Sarasa: **cieee.. yang lagi galau nunggu hasil kelulusan, cieee.. yang lagi jampe-jampe biar nilainya bagus~

**Blue: **njiirr.. lu ngeledek gua? =_=9

**Sarasa: **waksss...XD

**Blue: **ya udahlah, semoga yang sedang nunggu hasil lulusan bisa lulus dengan hasil yang paling baik, dapet sekolah yang diinginkan, ya udah cekidot aja panpiknya~

**xXx**

**Title: Mak Comblang, oh Mak Comblang**

Author: yang bikin gua, yang punya ide gua, yang punya OC gua, yang publish gua, juga pake akun gua juga, jadi udah jelas authornya adalah EMAK gua

**.**

Summary: para mak comblang yang biasanya menjodohkan, malah dijodohin sama mantan pasien-pasien mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ada mak comblang yang di comblangin oleh mak comblang lainnya? Ini dia kisahnya~

Genre: romance, comedy, friendship, AU, parody, AT

Rating: T

Disclaimer: story punya saya, YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi

.  
Pairing: masih ngambang *random*

Warning: OC inside, gaje, gak lucu, garing crispy enyak...enyak...,OOC semua tanpa terkecuali, typo bertebaran, beberapa typo sengaja ada untuk kepentingan fic, dan yang paling harus diperhatikan adalah: **MEMBACA FF INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KETAWA GAK JELAS, GANGGUAN KEJIWAAN, GANGGUAN SARAF YANG DAPAT MENYEBABKAN PENYAKIT SARAP YANG BERKEPANJANGAN,GANGGUAN PERNAPASAN,GANGGUAN PENGLIHATAN, GANGGUAN PENDENGARAN, GANGGUAN KOMUNIKASI, GANGGUAN PADA PONSEL ATAU PC ANDA, SERTA GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN *belom apa-apa udah diclose***

a/n: sebagian besar fic ini berisi narasi, jarang ada percakapan

.

**Part 1: Kisah Kasih Sejumput Mak Comblang**

Mak comblang? Yap mak comblang, ada apa sih sama mak comblang? Sebenernya ga ada apa-apa sih, tapi ya... masa' iya hari gini kalo mau bilang 'cinta' kudu minta bantuan sama mak comblang? Yakk... basi kaleeee... kagak jentel...

Tapi..

Ada satu genk mak comblang yang paling terkenal seantero Domino High School, yupe genk satu ini emang jagonya nyomblangin orang, udah lumayan banyak pasangan-pasangan yang berhasil dibikin jadian sama genk yang beranggotakan 2 cewek dan 2 cowok ini.

Anggota pertama namanya Jounouchi Katsuya kelas 2-B. Cowok berambut blonde dan beriris coklat madu ini emang paling rusuh punya, kalo kumpul berisik banget, doi punya adik cewek yang cantik banget namanya Shizuka, nah Shizuka ini juga salah satu pasien genk mak comblang yang didirikan oleh Jounouchi dan temen-temennya alias pernah make jasa mak comblang biar jadian sama cowok yang ngincer dia. Jounouchi dan Shizuka tinggal sama bapaknya di apartemen, soalnya ayah sama ibunya cerai, bapaknya punya toko roti nggak jauh dari apartemennya. Biasanya Jounouchi en the gank seneng mangkal disitu.

Next ada Sarasa Karin kelas 1-A, anggota paling muda disini. Cewek manis beriris ungu pekat dan berambut panjang bergelombang warna hitam ini tetanggaan sama Jounouchi, punya kakak cowok tapi kerja di Amerika jadilah Sarasa sendirian, untung seuntung-untungnnya ada Jounouchi, Shizuka sama Mina, sohibnya dari kecil, yang selalu nemenin Sarasa. orang tuannya sama kembarannya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Paling seneng menghibur pengunjung cafenya Jounouchi dengan cara memainkan violin atau piano.

Lanjut, Yami Mutou kelas 2-B, biar kata anak orang kaya dia sama sekali nggak sombong dan rajin menabung. Gimana nggak kaya raya? Ayahnya itu yang punya Sennen Corp. Perusahaan perindustrian terbesar di Mesir dan Di Jepang. Sepupuan sama Seto Kaiba, yang notabene ayahnya Seto itu yang punya peurusahaan Kaiba Corp, perusahaan game terbesar di Jepang.

Nah, Yami in punya kakak kembar namannya Yugi. Tapi Jounouchi sama yang lain pada bingung, menurut mereka Yugi itu cocoknya jadi adek karena punya tampang lebih cute dari Yami yang punya tampang sangar. Tapi menurut Yami sama aja merekapan kembar, beda cuman enam menitan aja masalah banget. Cara bedain Yami sama Yugi itu gampang, liat matanya yang matanya dan lebar ungu kayak Sarasa itu Yugi, yang crimson itu Yami. Terus liat tingginya yang lebih tinggi itu Yami, sebaliknya udah pasti Yugi. Terus suara, yang rada cemprengan itu Yugi, yang beratan itu Yami nggak tahu deh berapa kalo dikiloin tuh suaranya Yami. Yang terakhir rambut sama bentuk wajahnya. Poninya Yami itu beberapa ada yang keatas-atas dikit, terus bentuk wajahnya Yami itu garis rahangnya tajam jadi kelihatan dewasa, beda sama Yugi yang malah garis rahangnya lebih feminim, tapi itulah yang bikin si sulung Mutou ini bannyak fansnya, soalnya emang imut banget.

Yang terakhir dan sebagai leader di genk ini adalah Anzu Mazaki Kelas 2-B. Cewek berambut pendek coklat dan beriris biru ini, punya body maut. Cita-citanya itu sebagai dancer. Anzu ini paling cerewet, apalagi sama Jounouchi. Lagaknya sih kayaknya Anzu itu suka sama Yami, pasalnya pas baru masuk semester 2 kelas 1, dia ketahuan nyimpen fotonya Yami didompetnya. Walhasil dia nggak bisa liat Yami selama 2 bulanan. Setelah itu baru dia bisa lupain kejadian memalukan itu.

**xXx**

"Guys, gua pengen nyomblangin seseorang." kata Shizuka saat jam kumpul-kumpul di sebuah cafe. Ryuuji tersedak begitu mendengar pernyataan pacarnya itu. "Nyomblaing orang? Kenapa lu kagak minta aja ama kakak lo?" sahut Honda. Shizuka menghela nafas, "Justru itu yang pengen dicomblangin itu kakak, mangkanya aku ngajak kesini biar kwartet kwek-kwek itu nggak tahu kita lagi 'rapat' dadakan." jawabnya. Mai manggut-manggut "Jadi Jounouchi bakal dicomblangin sama siapa?" tanya Rebecca. Saat ini yang kumpul-kumopul disini adalah pasangan-pasangan yang berhasil jadian berkat kwartet kwek-kwek itu.

Yang pertama provokatornya, Shizuka dan Ryuuji, pacarnya. Ada pasangan Yugi dan Rebecca, terus Honda dan Miho, Malik dan Mana, Varon dan Mai, bahkan sampe ada Seto dan Mina plus Isis sama Mahaad. Wajar saja jika Shizuka pengen nyomblangin kakaknya yang bakanya kelewatan itu, dan wajar aja semuanya pada setuju toh, Jounouchi pernah bentu mereka 'kan?

"Sarasa, kayaknya Sarasa aja deh." Usul Yugi, semuanya menoleh kearah pem,uda berambut unik itu. "Iya, Sarasa, kan Sarasa paling deket sama Jou," jawabnya, semuanya mengangguk dan mulai buat rencana.

Asal mula terbentuknya genk yang sebenernya sangat kurang kerjaan ini adalah bermula, saat Ryuuji, sohibnya Jounouchi, Yami en' Anzu, ngomong kalo dia ngincer Shizuka, adek kesayangannya Jounouchi. Awalnya Jounouchi ngebiarin aja, tapi setelah dengar laporan Sarasa yang bilang kalo Shizuka curhat sama dia dan bilang lagi suka sama Ryuuji.

Akhirnya dimulailah modus-modusan yang dilakukan oleh Sarasa sama Jounouchi. Pertama bikin mereka sering-sering ketemuan, terus ninggalin mereka berduaan. Seharusnya sih berhasil eh... gagal mulu. Pernah ada kejadian pas janjian di Taman, Jounouchi sengaja dateng ngaret, terus Sarasa bilang ada urusan mendadak, kakaknya butuh dia sekarang, akhirnya Shizuka sama Ryuuji berduaan, Sarasa yang cuman pura-pura, ngintip dari balik semak-semak, terus selang beberapa mnit Jounouchi kirim e-mail ke Shizuka sama Ryuuji yang isinya 'ada keperluan penting, kalian jalan-jalan aja sendiri'. Seharusnya itu berhasil bikin mereka nge-date dadakan, eh... si Ryuujinya blo'on abis, si Shizukanya malah dia anter pulang. Besokya dirukiyah abis-abisanlah si Ryuuji sama Sarasa dan Jounouchi.

Setelah berjuang selama lebih dai satu setengah mingguan, datanglah kabar gembira yaitu Shizuka sama Ruuji resmi jadian, asiiikkk.

Selang beberapa hari Yami, cerita sama Jounouchi dan Anzu. Yami bilang Mokuba, adeknya Seto, sepupunya yang kayak kulkas dua pintu itu, cerita kalau dia ngerasa kakakanya itu ada rasa sama Mina, sohib kentelnya Sarasa. sontak aja bikin Anzu sama Jounouchi bengong mirip kura-kura yang lagi luluran sambil berjemur dipantai Parangtritis. Yami juga awalnya nggak percaya, akhirnya mereka bertiga ada niat juga buat nyomblangin Seto sama Mina. Tapi, mereka kayaknya butuh bantuan Sarasa, pan dia sohib kentelnya Mina, kentel sekentel-kentelnya susu kental manis bendera yang harganya seribu lima ratusan dideket rumah author.

Sama kayak jodohin Shizuka sama Ryuuji, tapi syang seribu sayang kedua sejoli ini kayak batu marmer sama cangkang kura-kura, keras banget. Karena nggak pernah behasil, walhasil mereka berempat punya ide sadis yang cukup ekstrem, yaitu 'culik Mina'.

Yah, ini berkat ide Jounouchi yang paling sinting itu, nggak tahu apa bahayanya kayak apa? Ntar kalo ketahuan gumana? Mau pada dilindes limo kesayangan Seto apa? Yah tapi cara itu terpaksa dilaksanakan karena Seto itu dingin dan nggak sama tertarik dengan dunia percintaan, sementara Mina sama aja kayak Seto nggak tertarik dengan dunia percintaan. Namun, berkat laporan Mokuba, adek kesayangannya Seto yang laporin kalau Seto itu (kayaknya) punya hati sama Mina.

Finally, merekapun jadian, tapi tetap saja ada ganjarannya dari segala perbuatan mereka, dan merekapun berakhir dengan dimarahin abis-abisan sama Mokuba, Seto, dan Mina yang peling cerewet. Dan dengan kejadian akhirnya Sarasa, Jounouchi, Yami, dan Anzu resmi siohiban.

Lanjut, kali ini targetnya Honda, sohibnya Jounouchi sejak SMP, yang lagi polin' lop sama Miho, yang merelakan dirinya jadi petugas perpustakaan, yah buat Mihonya sendiri sih, nggak masalah sama sekali, toh dia juga suka buku. Karena Miho suka buku, Hondapun rela baca buka ampe kolaps, secara seorang Honda Hiroto itukan musuh abadinya buku.

Pas hari pertama Pe-De-Ka-Te-an, Honda minta di 'bantu' dengan cara meratiin aja dari belakang, biar kagak terlalu _grogol_, awalnya mereka ngobrol, dari jauh udah keliatan akrab, "Bagus, lah." bisik Anzu. Tapi, lama-kelamaan mereka ngombrol lamaaaaaa buangettttt... kwartet kwek-kwek itu pada ngungguin juga di perpus. Sagking lamanya mereka pada tidur berjama'ah disana dan ditinggalin gitu aja.

Gembel.

Sangking asiknya ngobrol sampe lupa sama mereka.

Tapi syukurlah mereka jadian juga.

Ada lagi pas mereka mau nyomblangin Mahaado sama Isis yang notabene adalah staf-staf di perusahaannya Yami. Sarasa sama Anzu kudu rela jadi cleaning servis dadakan. Dan Jounouchi jadi satpam dadakan. Yami? Jelas dia kudu rela 'dipekerjakan' sama bapakenya langsung. Mungkin dalam misi kala itu Yamilah yang palisng tersiksa, jelas rapat sana, meeting sana, pertemuan kesana, seminar disini. Walaaahhh tau gitu mending ikut Sarasa sama Anzu jadi cleaning servis.

Dan pengalaman mereka yang peling serem adalah : saat nyomblangin Mana sama Malik, dan Mai dan Valon. Jadi mereka beroperasi siang dan malam, siang Mana sama Malik, malam Mai sama Valon, secara kedua target mereka hobi clubbing.

Siangnya mereka berempat berempat berencana ngajak Mana sama Malik buat jalan ke 'MysteryWorld' rumah hantu paling seram ke dua seanero Jepang, soalnya Mana sama Malik hobi sama yang berbau 'mistik' gitu deh. Tapi sayangnya wahana itu mahal banget. Tapi syukurlah Yami menang undian berhadiah uang tunai di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan pas lagi ngeborong ice cream (ketularan Sarasa pastinya). Dan akhirnya mereka jadi pergi kesana pake uang itu.

Sengaja bikin Mana dibonceng sama Malik naik motor, Sarasa sama Jounouchi naik motor punya Jounouchi, Yami sama Anzu naik mobilnya Yami dan pergi duluan.

Ternyata seperti gosipnya, wahana ini emang serem abis, bukan dari tampang luarnya aja, lokasinya juga bikin bulu kaki berdiri. Sebelah barat wahana itu ada kuburan sekutu, hiyyy..., mana mereka datengnya jam setengah tiga lagi, wahananya 'kan luas, keluar-keluar pasti udah jam setengah tujuhan, kenapa bisa lama banget? Silahkan teruskan membaca.

Pertamanya mereka naik semacam kereta gitu, baru masuk aja udah disambut dengan sangat seru, hantu-hantuan berterbangan, sound effectnya mendukung sampe bulu ketek lepas bisa dengan sendirinya. Setelah setengah jam berada di kereta tiba-tiba keretanya mendadak berhenti.

KERETANYA MENDADAK BERHENTI!

Walhasil Anzu sama Sarasa panik, disaat begini udah pasti yang tersiksa adalah Yami dan Jounouchi, kenapa? Karena Anzu meluk-meluk Yami, sampe Yaminya nggak bisa nafas. Sarasa juga nggak kalah, dia melukkin tanganya Jounouchi sampe dijambakin rambut pirangnya Jou, kasian.

Akhirnya tiba-tiba pengeras suara, beebunyi, seseorang menginformasikan kepada mereka berenam untuk turun dan melanjutkan wahana dengan berjalan kaki, dengan alasan kereta rusak.

Merekapun pada nurut dan turun. Setelah pada turun dan baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba keretanya jalan sendiri dan ninggalin mereka.

Somplak.

Ternyata itu cuman akal-akalan aja. Dengan leher yang setengah gondok, akhirnya jalan, sampai pada akhirnya nemuin terowongan. Nggak jelas apa yang ada didalemnya, tapi dari yang keliatan adalah disana gelap banget.

Anak-anak antik ini pada celingukkan, ngintip-ngintip kedalem terowongan. "Udah masuk aja, yuk!" ajak Jounouchi, tadinya pada ragu-ragu, "Kan nggak mungkin kita disini terus, kan?" lanjutnya. Akhirnya enam anak remaja ini masuk ke terowongan yang sepertinya menebar aroma bistik ini, eh.. salah.. mistik maksudnya.

Didalam terowongan gelap, nggak kelihatan apa-apa, bahkan giginya Malik yang nge-cling di gelap malampun nggak keliatan. Yang kerasa cuman kayak ada tembok gitu deh.

Pas telusuri lagi, ternyata ada ruangan agak gelap, dan serem abis. Dari tadi berseliweran zombie-zombie, yang bajunya kayaknya itu hasil maling lap Bu Sum tukang ketoprak diperempatan jalan. Bau anyir juga tercium dimana-mana, serem banget tapi ada sesuatu yang bikin manusia-manusia unik ini stres.

Satu, disini banyak dinding, satu yang bisa dipastikan. 'INI ADALAH SEBUAH LABIRIN'.

Dua, kayaknya mereka kepencar "KEMANA SARASA, MALIK, SAMA MANA?" teriak Anzu histeris, begitu melirik kebelakang cuman ada Yami dan Jounouchi. Oh, kereatif sekali, jadi pas mereka gelap, biar mereka nggak liat dinding pembatas, yang kepentok dinding pembatas itu pasti bakal ngindar, kalo sehati bakal sama-sama, nggak sehati say good bye, bagus banget.

'kampret, kemana ini Anzu sama yang laen? Kalaopun kepencar mending berempat, kan kalo kayak gini gua jadi 'setannya'.' maki Sarasa, yang saat ini bareng Mana sama Malik. 'kalo gua mencar sendiri, serem amat' batinnya, rencananya sih ninggalin mereka berdua, tapi apalah daya, baru jalan tiga meteran aja mereka udah pucet, jalan aja kayak ikan teri nasi, dempet-dempet, kesian Malik kejempet.

"Sarasa, lu dimana?"

Begitu isi e-mail dari Yami. Sarasa bales sambil megangin baju Mana, takut kepencar.

"Gua kejebak, gua sama Mana-Malik, tolongin gua, Yam! TToTT"

Yami menghela nafas, begitu baca balasan Sarasa, kasian juga tuh anak, pasti nggak mau ganggu Malik-Mana, tapi apa mau dikata, wahana ini emang serem abis, hantu-hantu bergiliran mendekat dan mengagetkan para pengunjung, selain itu wahana ini ada labirinnya, tempat hantu sembunyi juga strategis, dindingnya juga ada kacanya. Kalau kita berkaca disitu yang kepantul bukan wajah kita tapi wajah hantu yang nyeremin, hiyaaa...

"Sabar, Sa, gua ama yang lain bakal nyusul."

Sarasa, rada gondok. 'Sabar gimana coba?' batinnya melangsa, eh.. bentar.. 'MANA MALIK SAMA MANA?' jeritnya dalam hati shock. Entah ponselnya yang kegedean ato emang tangannya Sarasa yang kekecilan, jadi dia pegang ponselnya pake dua tangan alhasil genggamannya lepas saat balas e-mail drai Yami.

"YAMI! GUA KEPISAH SAMA MALIK-MANA!"

Yami menepuk jidatnya pelan pas baca e-mail dari Sarsa, hebat euy.. di maenan rumah hantu gini Yami masih sempet bales e-mail. Yah.. sebnernya dia baca sama balesnya sambil lari-larian takut juga sama hantunya, mana kegencet Jounouchi sama Anzu bolak-balik lagi.

Setelah mereka berenam, Sarasa yang sendirian, Yami, Jounouchi, Anzu yang bertiga dan Malik dan Mana yang berduaan. Mereka sama sekali nggak ketemu sama yang namanya 'jalan keluar'. Yang paling kasihan itu Sarasa, lutunya lemes banget, nggak ada yang bisa dipake tumpuan, sial maksimal.

"UWAAAA!" teriak Jounouchi membabi buta,mendadak jadi babi dan nabrak-nabrak gak tentu arah karena buta. Anzu nggak kalah, mendadak dia langsung meluk Yami kenceng, udah deh si Yami. Gepeng permanen, sementara itu Jounouchi yang kaget gegara dikagetin sama hantu yang mukanya abstrak itu, langsung lari tunggang langgang ninggalin Anzu dan Yami.

"Yam!" panggil Anzu. "Kita ditinggalin." lanjut Anzu, "Biarin." kata Yami nanggepin.

"Malik... Sarasa ngilang nihh..." kata Mana sambil bergelayutan takut ditangan Malik, Malik nggak nanggepin. Tanpa mereka sangka pas mau melewati satu belokan mereka dikejutkan dengan sesosok hantu yang sering disebut. 'kuchisake onna'

"AAAA!" jerit Mana histeris begitu melihat si hantu yang memiliki mulut robek sampai telinganya, dan dibuat seolah bahwa luka sobeknya itu baru kebentuk, darahnya, dagingnya, sampai tengkoraknya dibuat terlihat. Alhasil wajah Mana langsung pucat, dan melukin Malik yang sebenernya juga berusaha nutup matanya biar nggak liat wiujud hantu itu. 'oh my-, ini harusnya seneng apa, takut, ya?' batin Malik bertanya.

Disisi lain ada Sarasa, yang ngendep-ngendep bak maling ayam, sampai akhirnya ada belokan, dan itu atinya dia harus hati-hati karena pasti bakal ada 'hantu' yang ngagetin. Pas niat mau lewat, ternyata dia berpapasan dengan mahluk yang lebih mengerikan lagi dari pada hantu.

"AAAAA!"

"WUAAAA! SADAKOOO!"

"HUSH!" Sarasa menampar tangan mahluk itu, seenaaknya aja ngatain 'sadako'. "Eh, elu, Sa." Tunjuknya pada Sarasa, "Hah! Jou? Oh my... akhirnya ada juga temen!" seru Sarasa girang. "Elu, kepisah?" tanya Sarasa sambil berjalan menunduk, nggak kuat liat hantunya, Jounouchi mengangguk ikutan nunduk sama takut juga sama hantunya.

**xXx**

"Sarasa sama Jounouchi kemana, sih?"tanya Anzu, Yami menaikkan bahunya. "Udah jam, setengah tujuh kurang lagi." Lanjut Anzu. Yah.. seperti yag bisa kita terka, dua orang ini berhasil melewati labirin yang bikin stres itu.

Lima menit kemudian, dari pintu keluar ada yang datang. Dan udah pasti itu Sarasa sama Jounouchi, dari tampang dau sejoli ini keliatan banget muka Sarasa pucet, kayak kapas yang ketetesan cat putih, pucet abadi.

"Lu nggak apa-apa, Sa?" tanya Anzu cemas sembari memberikan air mineral pada Sarasa, Sarasa manggut-mangut pelan. "Ni pasti Jounouchinya, yang nggak bisa jaagain Sarasa." tuding Anzu pas sasaran, yang dituding cuman melengos.

"Kita pulang dulu aja mandi, istirahat sebentar, pergi ketempat clubbing, perginya berempat aja." Usul Yami, sebenernya akal-akalan Yami ngajak pergi berempat adalah, takutnya pas cuman berdua sama Anzu, ntar jok belakang diisi sama 'siswoyo' lagi, hiee...

Pas ,malamnya lebih horor lagi. Pasalnya baru juga jalan beberapa meter mereka udah ketemu sama 'penghuni' tetap disana yang begitu liat Yami dan Jounouchi, ABG cakep en kece langsung digoda. Mending digoda perempuan-perempuan yang biasa nongkrong disana, ato mending diganggu sama kuchisake onna yang salah tempat gentanyangan nah, ini serem banget. Mereka di goda banci.

DIGODA BANCI SODARA-SODARA *make toa*

Jounouchi cuman bisa meringis dan narik-narik tasnya Anzu, begitu para mahluk yang masih dipertanyakan gendernyaitu ngedip-ngedip lenjeh kearahnya. Sementara Yami tetep masang tampang cool meskipun para bences-bences itu berusaha mencolek-coleknya, padahal sih dalam hati, Yami udah jerit-jerit takut, dan diapun bersumpah untuk tidak pernah datang lagi ke club manapun dan kapanpun.

SEKIAN.

.

.

**TBC**

**Youngmin: **eh, bentar dah, perasaan ini fic buat gua deh?

**Blue: **KYAAA! ADA YOUNGMIN!

**Youngmin: **ekh?

**Blue: **KYAAAA! *langsung nyamber*

**Youngmin: **HWAAA! Ng..nggak...nnggakk.. bisa napas... gu..gua kecek...khhh.. tolo..tolongin gueeee...akkhhhhh... *sekarat*

**Blue: **HYYAAA~ XDDD

**Kwangmin: **huwaaa! Hyung! Hoiii! Minta bantuannnnn! *panik*

**Arisa: **sebentar.. *angkat ponsel* *bicara ditelepon* halo? Oi, buruan kesini, deh! Iye buruann!

**Sarasa: **telepon siapa tuh, eonni?

**Arisa: **adadeh~ yang penting ni bisa nyelametin tuh pala blonde *liat Young*

**5 menit kemudian~**

**?+?: **permisi~ Arisanya ada?

**Yami: ** masuukk!

**?+?: **wahh~ permisi~ c: c:

**Arisa: **Blue liat! Haou dateng kesini! *tunjuk-tunjuk ambang pintu*

**Blue: **MANAAAA? *hebring*

**Jou: **kakak lo manggil Judai ama Haou? Ngapain?

**Sarasa: **entahlah...

**Anzu: **JUDAI-SAN! MINGGIR DARI SITU!

**Judai: **he?

**Yami+Sarasa+Arisa+Jou: **AWAAAASSSSS! :O

GUBRAKKK...GUBRAKKK...CRANG..BRAKK...GEDUBRAKKK... PRANG...

**Haou: **HELLLPPPP! *pucet*

**Blue: **WAW! HAOU-KUN! *meluk-meluk*

**Judai: **gua tepat waktu! Woi, Arisa! Mana' katanya gua mau dikasi ebi furai? Kok malah diteror gini, sihh?

**Arisa: **ayo, Kwang! Kita bawa Youngmin ke rumah sakit pertamina!

**Kwangmin: **siapp! *cabut*

**Judai: **ARISA OIII! Sial gua ditipu =_=

**All:** =_=

**Haou: **to...tolonggg...akkkhhh...*semaput*

**Judai: **nah ini Arisanya! Mana katanya...*nengok Sarasa*

**Sarasa: **ehh...? gua bukan Arisa! Gua adek kembarnya!

**Judai: **oh? O.o? gomen.. abis mirip banget

**Anzu: **lah, kan kembar mereka kembar identik -_-'

**Judai: **namanya siapa?

**Sarasa: **ehh? Enn..Sarasa

**Anzu: ***bisik-bisik* liat deh, Yam! roman-romannya tuh anak mo modus ke Sarasa *komporin*

**Jou: **bener.. tuh liat dehh... senyam-senyum najong gitu *ikut komporin*

**Yami: ***berasep*

**Anzu+Jou:** yess berasil ngomporin! *toss*

**Yami: ***narik tangan Sarasa*

**Judai: ***narik balik*

**Yami + Judai: ***tarik-tarik tangan Sarasa*

**Sarasa: **aduuhhh... aduuhh...OIII SAKIT KALIII!

**Yami + Judai: ***lepas*

**Sarasa: **KABOORR! *ngacir*

**Yami + Judai: **HIME! *kejar*

**Anzu: **kenapa jadi rusuh gini sihh =_=

**Jou: **cabut yuk!

**Anzu: **okelah, makasih udah mau baca, sukur mau ripiw, gomen atas kecacatan yang terjadi dalam fic ini =_=

**Anzu+Jou:** RIPIW PLEASE!

**Haou:** EBI FURAIIII! *masi diinget aja*

#Anzu-Jou nyari makan siang  
#Kwang-Arisa-Young sampe rumah sakit  
#Haou sekarat  
#Sarasa ngumpet dibalik semak-semak  
#Yami-Judai ditangkep satpam  
#Terserahlah, MASBAYU? Masalah buat U?


	2. analogi cinta

**Blue: **yiiihaaa~ *nari saman*

**Sarasa: **cepet amat apdetnya *nyindir*

**Blue: **makasih~

**Sarasa:** =_=

**xXx**

**Title: Mak Comblang, oh Mak Comblang**

**Author: yang bikin gua, yang punya ide gua, yang punya OC gua, yang publish gua, juga pake akun gua juga, jadi udah jelas authornya adalah EMAK gua**

**.**  
**Summary: para mak comblang yang biasanya menjodohkan, malah dijodohin sama mantan pasien-pasien mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ada mak comblang yang di comblangin oleh mak comblang lainnya? Ini dia kisahnya~**

**Genre: romance, comedy, friendship, AU, parody, AT**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: story punya saya, YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi**

**Pairing: masih ngambang *random***

**Warning: SPEW WARNING *meren*, OC inside, gaje, gak lucu, garing crispy enyak...enyak...,OOC semua tanpa terkecuali, typo bertebaran, beberapa typo sengaja ada untuk kepentingan fic, dan yang paling harus diperhatikan adalah:**

** MEMBACA FF INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KETAWA GAK JELAS, GANGGUAN KEJIWAAN, GANGGUAN SARAF YANG DAPAT MENYEBABKAN PENYAKIT SARAP YANG BERKEPANJANGAN,GANGGUAN PERNAPASAN,GANGGUAN PENGLIHATAN, GANGGUAN PENDENGARAN, GANGGUAN KOMUNIKASI, GANGGUAN PADA PONSEL ATAU PC ANDA, SERTA GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN *belom apa-apa udah diclose***  
**.**

**Guest Star: ***** ****, ***** ****, *** ****** *tebak aja ndiri* XDD**  
**.**

**Part 2: Analogi cinta~**

Kita balik lagi ke 'jamban' semula alias TKP, yaitu para 'mak comblang' yang akan mencomblangkan sejumput 'mak combalang', tau ah, bingung gua jelasinnya.

"Jadi, kita mau pake cara apa biar si Sarasa sama Jounouchi jadian?" tanya Mai. "Hmmm.. gimana kalo kita pake 'ramalan'?" usul Mina, "Ramalan?" ulang Yugi, Mina mengangguk. "Gimana caranya,tuh?" tanya Honda.

Mina menyerigai iblis, Seto merenyitkan dahinya, agak serem juga kalo pacarnya yang biasanya berwajah kalem ini nyengir iblis gitu. "Pada tau gak, 'Fortune Cookie'?" tanya Mina. Semuanya lirik-lirikan, terus balik liat Mina sambil geleng-geleng pala.

"Fortune cookie itu kue yang di dalamnya ada 'kata-katanya'," jelas Mina, "Kata-kata?" tanya Ryuuji, "Iya, biasanya kata-kata mutiara gitu," lanjut gadis beriris black pearl itu.

"Hnn...terus?" tanya Varon, "Jadi gini, kita pake fortune cookie ini buat bikin ramalan cinta palsu ke Sarasa," ucapnya yakin. Semua pada nyegir termasuk Seto, yah cengirannya Seto emang kaga keliatan-keliatan amat sih, cuman orang yang **KAGA** beriman aja yang bisa liat.

**xXx**

"Eh, kaga ada makanan apa?" tanya Yami sambil berguling-guling kearah Sarasa, yang lagi duduk lesehan di depan tipi legendarisnya *digebug dulu baru nyala*, "Kaga ada, Akari-nii belom kirim uang buat beli persediaan," jawab Sarasa.

Tinggg...Tongg...

"Bukain, gih!" perintah Sarasa, "Yang ada juga elu yang buka, pan yang punya kamar elu," kata Jounouchi, "Males..." kata Sarasa sambil nelungkupin badannya. "Udaah.. gua aja yang buka," akhirnya Anzu yang ngalah.

Cklek..

"Hei~ Anzu~ Katsuya-niinya ada, 'kan?" kata seorang gadis dengan iris black pearl dan rambut coklat pada Anzu, "Ne~Wah, Shizuka bawa apaan,tuh?" tanya Anzu pada gadis itu, "Ini? Kue~," jawabnya riang, "Jjja masuk," ajak Anzu.

"Wai~Shizuka!" panggil Sarasa senang begitu melihat Shizuka. "Pada lagi ngapain, ni?" tanya Shizuka, "Maling ayam," jawab Yami asal, "HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAA! LUCUUU!" balas Sarasa, Yami melengos, mungkin lagi laper, Yami bete, tampangnya kayak orang yang mabok enefonse, sukur dia kagak nyolong pete dan ditangkep satpol pe-pe.

Shizuka duduk di sofa, sementara Sarasa dkk duduk lesehan di karpet sambil nonton, sedikit ada pertikaian antara Jounouchi-Yami melawan Sarasa-Anzu, kalau kayak gini, kayaknya mereka lagi mempertahankan 'CHANEL TV'. Sarasa sama Anzu mau nonton KBS, sementara Yami sama Jounouchi mau nonton yang lain.

"Ehhhh.. ini tipi gueee! Enyah lu beduaaaa!" kata Sarasa murka, "Ett..dahh.. bentar aja napa? Pelit lu!" balas Jounouchi, "Kagak bisaaa! Ini tipi gua!" kata Sarasa, "Tau sih lo pade! Elo pada pan numpang! Ikutin dong sama yang punya tipi!" kata Anzu membela Sarasa. Karena mereka udah kagak bisa ngelawan, akhirnya pasangan caleg Yami-Jounouchi kalah dengan jumlah suara 45 persen dikalahkan oleh pasangan caleg Anzu-Sarasa dengan jumlah suara 86 persen, dan sekarang masalahnya cuma ada satu, yaitu adalah menyadarkan gua bahwa sisa dari 45 dari 100 persen itu bukan 86.

Shizuka membuka satu bungkusan kue yang ada di dalam tas plastik yang tadi ia bawa. Yami yang telinganya lagi aktif, karena laper tentunya, jadi ia bisa mendengar suara plastik kemasan makanan yang tengah dibuka.

"Apaan tuh, Shizu?" tanya Yami, "Hnnn? Oh, ini 'Fortune Cookie'," jawab Shizuka sambil melahap roti itu. "Fortune Cookie?" tanya Yami sambil merenyitkan dahinya, "Ne~ jadi nanti di dalam kue ini ada kata-kata mutiaranya gitu," jelas Shizuka. Ia melancarkan siasatnya, hati-hati Shizu~ kalau punya maksud tersembunyi bisa kena karma lho~ karmanya bisa berbentuk apa saja loh, misalnya tapal kuda, huruf U, batang, silinder dan jarum, bentar-bentar kok ini malah bentuk-bentuk magnet ya? Bodo' amat dah, tapi beneran loh, kena karma, misalnya... rencanya gagal mungkin?

"Kue tuh~ bagi dong!" pinta Jounouchi, Shizuka memberi Jounouchi satu kue yang memang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya, begitu juga saat ia memberi kue-kue itu untuk Yami, Sarasa serta Anzu.

"Sarasa~" panggil Anzu, "Apa?" tanya Sarasa. "Tukeran, yuk!" ajak Anzu. JDENGGG! 'JANGAAANNN! KALIAN KAGAKK BOLEH TUKERAAANN!' batin Shizuka mencak-mencak. "Kenapa?" tanya Sarasa bingung, "Emm..ngak apa-apa sih, tapi pengen aja," kata Anzu, Sarasa yang polos akhirnya memberikan kuenya dan menukarnya dengan Anzu.

'AAA! RENCANANYA GAGALLLL!' jerit Shizuka dalam hati. "Kenapa Shizu? Kok mukamu pucat begitu?" tanya Jounouchi khawatir pada adiknya itu, "Emm... gak apa-apa kok, a..aku ke kamar sebentar, ya," pamit Shizuka, Jounouchi manggut-manggut. Secepat kilat Shizuka langsung beranjak dan pergi dari TKP. "Adek lo kenapa, Jou?" tanya Yami yang saat ini menemukan gulungan kertas kecil di dalam kuenya, Jounuchi menaikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

**xXx**

Dengan wajah yang setengah pucat, Shizuka menekan tombol dial pada ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi?" jawab yang disebrang sana, "Moshi-moshi! Gawat Mina-nii! Gawat!" kata Shizuka langsung menghambur pada Mina, yang saat ini tengah diteleponya. Mina mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya, "Haduuhhhh... jadi gini, tadi Anzu-nii minta tuker kuenya sama Sarasa-nii, padahal, itukan udah kita siapin!" lapor Shizuka mencak-mencak.

"HAAAAA-AAAPAAAAAAAHH?!" teriak Mina kaget, yang langsung membuat Shizuka harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, yah.. itu sih demi menyelamatkan sang telinga tercinta dari suara ultrasonic yang mematikan. 'sompret, ngapa jadi gini urusannya?' batin Mina, "Oke..oke Shizu," kata Mina menenangkan, "Em.. jadi gini, gua udah mengantisipasinya, tenang aja," kata Mina, "Di plastik itu 'kan ada enam kue yang satu kamu, satu Sarasa, satu Anzu, satu Jounouchi dan yang satunya lagi punya Yami," kelas Mina. "Terus?" tanya Shizuka, "Nah, yang keenam itu buat Sarasa lagi, niatnya buat meyakinkan kalau ramalan palsu yang kita buat itu benar-benar akan terjadi," kata Mina.

"Ohh oke," jawab Shizuka tapi sedetik kemudian.

"HUAAAAA!" kini giliran Mina yang harus menjauhkan poselnya dari telinganya, sebab Shizuka tiba-tiba berteriak kencang bak TOA yang baru saja diperbaiki. "W..Waeyo?" tanya Mina, "Plastiknya ditingal sama anak-anak! Ntar kalo dimakan sama nii-san gimana?" ucap Shizuka panik, "AAAA! SHIZUUUU! BURUAN LU BALIK SELAMETIN ITU KUE TERAKHIRRRRRR!" teriak Mina histeris.

**xXx**

"Hnn? Apa itu, Yami?" tanya Sarasa ketika melihat Yami yang sedang membuka gulungan kertas kecil, "Eng.. entah mungkin ini yang kata Shizuka ada kata-kata mutiaranya,"jawab Yami, "Coba buka," kata Anzu. "Ehh, aku juga ada!" seru Jounouchi, "Engg? Aku juga punya," kata Sarasa, "Coba aku lihat," ucap Anzu sembari mengecek kuenya, dan ternyata benar, kue yang ia makan juga terdapat gulungan kecil.

Sret...

Mereka berempat membukanya masng-masing, lalu Anzu bersuara, "Siapa yang mau baca duluan?", Sarasa menjawab "Gua dulu, dah!"

"_**Jangan berfikir dunia menjauhimu, jika kamu melakukan yang terbaik kamu akan sukses"**_

"Hmm.. masukan yang bagus," puji Sarasa. "Lanjut?" kata Yami, "Gue dehh," kata Jounouchi.

"_**Jangan lewatkan kesempatanmu bersamanya, teman sekelompokmu mungkin si Mr./Miss Rightmu"**_

"Hmm... menurut gua, daripada kata-kata mutiara atau masukan, itu kayaknya lebih mirip sama ramalan deh," komentar Yami, "Ntar gua baca dulu punya gua," katanya lagi.

"_**Ada kemungkinan kalau orang yang kamu suka juga menyukaimu."**_

"Ha?" Sarasa, Anzu dan Jounouchi melongo, tiba-tiba sebuah cengiran jahil terpancar dari paras Jounouchi, "Hayoo.. Yami~ elu ada rasa ama siapa hayooo..." goda Jounouchi, "Kagak ada, gua aja bingung," elak Yami, "Halaaahh... ngaku aja kenapa? Make bo'ong segala." kata Sarasa, Anzu diam sebentar. "Kenapa Anzu?" tanya Sarasa, "Eh? Enggak.. ano.. kok punya kalian tulisannya singkat-singkat,ya? Beda sama yang aku," kata Anzu. Yami, Jounouchi, Sarasa saling pandang, "Emang, yang Anzu kayak gimana?" tanya Yami penasaran.

"Hmm... _**'teman sekelompokmu bisa jadi sang Mr./Miss Right untukmu, jangan menganggap kejadian kecil itu sepele, siapa tahu itu adalah jalan cintamu, Nomor keberuntungan: 12, Benda keberuntungan: Sapu tangan, Warna keberuntungan: Coklat'**_,"

"Yakin bener, tuh?" tanya Anzu. Sarasa, Yami dan Jounouchi cuman bisa bengong sambil saling pandang. "Yahhh... itukan hanya ramalan, siapa tahu itu nggak benar," jawab Shizuka yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana lagi, dan kedua tangannya kini sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Sebenarnya, tanpa disadari oleh keempat korban, Shizuka sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang.

"Mina, itu soal benda, warna dan nomor keberuntungan itu, beneran apa bohongan?"

Shizuka menunggu sekitar beberapa menit sampai akhirnya datang juga balasannya.

"Itu Cuma bohongan, sebagai pelengkap saja"

'Eh...' batin Shizuka, lalu ponselnya kembali bergetar.

"Tenang saja, kue yang untuk Sarasa itu sama persis dengan yang sebelumnya, jadi tenanglah, ngomong-ngomong apa kue utuk Sarasa sudah diamankan?"

'biar kata kamu ngomong, gitu...' batin Shizuka melangsa. Ia melirik kearah dapur, diatas meja makannya ada kue itu.

**xXx**

"_**Kamu akan menjadi selalu bersama dengan orang itu, sangking seringnya bersama, kamu akan berdebar-debar karena kebaikannya, jangan sia-siakan saat-saat berduaan dengannya dan jangan menyepelekan kejadian-kejadian kecil bersamanya. Warna keberuntungan: Coklat tua atau muda. Nomor keberuntungan: 12, 4, 7. Benda keberuntungan: Sapu tangan,"**_

Gadis itu merenyitkan dahinya setelah membaca gulungan kertas kecil yang terdapat di kuenya yang ia dapat di meja makannnya, iris amethystya terlihat bingung, iapun menggaruk-garuk rambut hitamnya yang panjang, yang padahal sebetulnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

**xXx**

Pagi kali ini cukup cerah, terlihat sepasang remaja putri dan putra sedang berjalan berdampingan. Yang pemuda berambut blonde dan beriris coklat madu atau Katsuya Jounouchi, sementara yang putri berambut hitam panjang dan beriris amethyst atau Sarasa Karin. Jounouchi terlihat memperhatikan sekeliling, pemuda itu melihat sedari tadi lumayan banyak sepasang remaja yang berjalan beriringan, ia jadi teringat adiknya –Shizuka- yang diantar oleh pacarnya, Ryuuji. Atau teman perempuannya, Anzu yang diantar oleh temannya, Yami dengan mobil yah.. itu karena jalan mereka searah, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit cemburu, ett... cemburu apa ngiri?.

Sementara itu Sarasa sedang terlihat berfikir keras, rasanya ramalan dari 'fortune cookie' itu menghantuinya, ia sedikit tak mempercayainya. Bahkan, ia tak membawa benda yang katanya akan menjadi benda keberuntungannya yaitu, sapu tangan. Ia juga mengganti sepatu pantofel coklatnya dengan sepatu yang berawarna hitam. Sarasa terus memikirkan itu semua sampai pada akhirnya saat diperempatan.

DRUUAKKK..

"Ah..gomenasai," ucap Sarasa, ia tak sadar telah menabrak atau tertabrak oleh seseorang. "Aku juga- WAKH! KARINN!" seru orang itu menunjuk Sarasa, "Yuki-san!" tunjuk Sarasa balik pada orang itu, pemuda itu memiliki rambut dua warna, yaitu coklat muda di atas dan coklat tua di bawah, sementara iris matanya mengikuti warna rambutnya.

"Eng? Yuki Judai, kan?" tanya Jounouchi, pemuda itu mengangguk, "Yupe! Emm.. kalian berangkat sama-sama? Jangan-jangan.." Judai membuat asumsi, "Ehh.. jangan macem-macem lu!" ucap Sarasa geram. "Tau, nih," Jounouchi ikut-ikutan.

"Tumben berangkat pagi, biasanya telat terus," sindir Sarasa, Judai masang tampang nggak enak, "Kali-kali jadi anak rajin, dong!" belanya. "Halaaahh... paling banter ada udang di balik bakwan, berangkat pagi-pagi cuman buat nyontek pr," kata Jounouchi. Judai tergelak, "Wahahahahahahahaahahahah!" lalu kedua pemuda selengean itupun bertos-tos ria. "Oi, Karin-san, pr biologi udah?" tanya Judai, hmm... beneran ni, ada udang di balik bakwan.

"Udah, emang kenapa? Nyontek?" tanya Sarasa bisa menerka, Judai tercengir lebar. Sarasa melengos, "Hahaha~ arigatou, Karin-san!". "Ah, sudahlah panggil aja 'Sarasa' repot amat," kata Sarasa, "Oke~ mulai sekarang panggil aja 'Judai'," umumnya. ",'Junaedi'." ulang Jounouchi. "Ehh.. nama bagus-bagus 'Judai' diganti 'Junaedi'," protesnya. "Wakksss.." Jounouchi mulai ngeledek.

Lagi-lagi Sarasa mengingat ramalan di 'fortnue cookie'. _'jangan menyepelekan kejadian-kejadian kecil bersamanya'_. Lalu ia mengingat dimana ia jatuh, diperempatan, _'Nomor keberuntungan: 12, __**4**__, 7'_. 'ahh.. mana mungkin kebetulan aja tuh' batin Sarasa, lalu ia melihat rambut Judai, coklat tua dibawahnya dan coklat mda diatasnya, _'Warna keberuntungan: Coklat tua atau muda'_. 'kagak, kagak mungkin'

**xXx**

Baru saja ketiga orang itu melangkah masuk ke gerbang, tiba-tiba semua siswi bergerumul di depan gerbang, mereka melewati Sarasa, Judai dan Jounouchi dengan anarkis. "Ada apaan, sihh?" tanya Sarasa, "Emm.. kayaknya gua tau kenapa," jawab Jounouchi memperhatikan siswi-siswi yang bergerombol didepan gerbang, kayak pendemo yang menuntut harga jengkol yang lagi naek, buat diturinin. Anyway, perasaan gua nggak pernah dengar tuh, diberita, ada sekelompok warga yang demo gegara soal jengkol, ahh.. persetan dengan itu semua.

"Kenapa?" tanya Judai. "Tuhh..." tunjuknya, Sarasa dan Judai kompak melirik kearah yang ditunjuk Jounouchi. Kedua mata mereka melihat sesosok pemuda keren, yang bisa bikin author dan semua orang klepek-klepek, guling-guling, salto, split, loncat indah, kayang, koprol dan sikap lilin dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Siapa lagi kalo bukan Yusei Fudo kelas 3-A, ketua OSIS paling kece seantero Domino High School, rambut biru tua-hitam, badannya tinggi bak model, iris shapphire blue cermelang, tampangnya yang nggak kalah sama Youngmin 'BOYFRIEND' sang pujaan hati si author lenjeh ini, (a/n: OMEGOOOTTT! OPPAAAAAA! AKU MILIKMUUUU! x**), mana pinter pula, baik, suka menabung, nggak pernah buang sampah sembarangan, aarrghhh! A perfect BOYFRIEND!.

"Haaaiii...Yusei-samaaaa~!" teriak para siswi yang bikin Judai sama Jounouchi yang emang kagak jauh dari sana langsung minder. "Huh! Dari pada dia mendingan juga gua, masih muda, innocent, flawless..." kata Jounouchi membanggakan dirinya sendiri. "Yeee... kalau gua jadi mereka..." tunjuk Judai ke sekelompok fangirlnya Yusei, "Gua bakal milih dialah," lanjutnya sambil nunjuk Yusei. "Setuju gua, mending Yusei-senpai kemana-mana," kata Sarasa, yang dilanjut dengan ritual tos-tosan mereka dan membiarkan Jounouchi angot sendirian.

Tanpa mereka sadari, karena asik sendiri-sendiri. Sarasa yang asik tertawa sama Judai, dan Jounouchi yang ngedumel nggak jelas, Yusei berjalan kearah mereka bertiga. Pas Yusei di depan mereka betiga, yang kebetulan Sarasa ada ditengah-tengah Judai dan Jounouchi, "Pagi, Sarasa-san," sapa Yusei sambil tersenyum kearah Sarasa, yang langsung membuat para fans Yusei tidak bisa menerimanya, pangeran mereka tersenyum kepada seorang gadis? WHATTT?. "Pagi," jawab Sarasa.

Judai dan Jounouchi saling pandang, tiba-tiba Yusei meraih rambut Sarasa yang hanya dikuncir setengah, lalu mengambilnya sejumput. Judai, Jounouchi dan semuanya cuma bisa bengong, kayak anaconda ompong. Lalu Yusei menunduk dan mendekati Sarasa, sontak saja membuat semua orang shock apalagi Judai dan Jounouchi yang berada disamping kiri dan kanan Sarasa. Mereka langsung mundur kebelakang dan jawsdrop berbarengan.

Kepala Yusei berhenti tepat disamping kepala Sarasa, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Sarasa tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengangguk kecil. "Arigatou, Sarasa," ucap Yusei agak gugup, Sarasa tersenyum "Ne," jawabnya singkat, lalu berjalan sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Sarasa.

Judai dan Jounouchi menyadari bahwa ada hawa pembunuh yang tidak jauh dari TKP setempat, tanpa aba-aba, Judai langsung membawa 'lari' Sarasa.

"Sa-chiii! Ceppaaatt! Aku pinjam Prmu!

Jounouchipun mulai berteriak.

"OII! JUDAII! JAGA SI SARAA BAE-BAE, YEE!"

"IYAAA!"

"JUDAIIII! TANGANKUU!"

**xXx**

"Eii, Sarasa lo gila, ya? Mau dipepes sama fansnya Yusei apa?" tanya Judai kalap sambil menyalin tugas Sarasa ke bukunya, "Tapi aku 'kan nggak ada apa-apa sama Yusei-senpai," jawab Sarasa polos, Judai menghela nafas, "Iya, tapi kalau mereka nganggepnya kalian pacaran? Kalian lagi pdkt-an? Pasti bakalan ditentang abis-abisan, 'kan?" lanjutnya, "Yeee, kok gua malah dimarahin sihh?" protes Sarasa menggembungkan pipinya, "Bukanannya marahin..." kata Judai, Sarasa mulai teringat lagi soal fotune cookie itu lagi yang berkata, _'kamu akan berdebar-debar karena kebaikannya'_. "Ahh, baweeell! Udah kerjain tuh, pr!" kata Sarasa mulai ngambek.

Kelas baru saja dimulai, itu artinya sekarang baru jam wali kelas, Sonokawa-sensei selaku wali kelas 1-A, kelas Sarasa, Shizuka, Rebecca dan Judai. "Dan karena tahun inipun kita akan merayakan ulang tahun sekolah kita lagi maka, Karin Sarasa!" panggil Sonokawa-sensei, yang langsung membuat Sarasa refleks berdiri. "...tolong nanti kau isi acara pentasnya, ya," ucap beliau, Sarasa mengangguk mengerti, "..dan Yuki Judai!" panggilnya, Judai berdiri.

"Nanti kau juga harus ikut Karin mengisi acara," perintah Sonokawa-sensei, Judai melongo, dia kagak bisa apa-apa!. "Soalnya nilai kesenianmu masih dibawah rata-rata, kalau kau mau bantu Karin, nilaimu bisa dinaikkan," jelasnya. "Nah, kalian berdua duduklah, mulai hari ini kalian berdua satu tim," ucapnya yang langsung membuat Sarasa dan Judai kembali duduk ditempatnya. Shizuka dan Rebecca saling betatapan dan memasang ekspresi horor, oh, man ini sama sekali bukan pertanda bagus.

"Mohon bantuannya Sarasa~ mulai hari ini kita terus sama-sama," bisik Judai dari belakang, bangkunya memang tepat dibelakang Sarasa. Sarasa tak menjawab ia mengingat lagi ramalan itu, _'Kamu akan menjadi selalu bersama dengan orang itu'_. Rasanya saat itu juga Sarasa ingin menjerit sekuat tenaga.

'INI NGGAK MUNGKIN KEJADIAAAANNNNNN!'

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Judai:** ohh... yeahhhh!

**Yami:** arrrgghhh! Ubur-uburrrr! Jauh-jauh lo dari HIME guaaaa!

**Honda:** siapa hime lu, mi?

**Arisa:** EH, KAMPRETTTT! AWAS LU DEKET-DEKET ADE GUA! STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!

**Yusei:** btw, kenapa gua muncul disini, eh?

**Sarasa:** karakter gua yang sebenernya jadi keluar gini, di fic ini, heh?

**Blue:** wakaakakakk~ yaps... inilah karakter yang sesunguhnya dari Sarasa Karin! Wakss...

**Anzu:** tapi karakternya Sarasa di **Janus**?

**Blue:** ya.. hampir mendekati... tapi karena kerjaannya di dalem istana, pan kudu jaim, jadi gitu, deh~ btw~ gua udah tau gimana ending dari semua fic gua~ hahahahahahaaha!

**Jou:** gua mau tanya sebenarnya pemeran utama fic ni sapa,ya?

**Blue:** kayaknya elu, Yami ama Anzu deh, Jou

**Jou:** hooo..

**Haou:** bales ripiw, yuk~

**Blue:** AYOOO! MY PRINCE!

**All:** ...

**To: ****Gia-XY**** 5/31/13 . chapter 1**

**Haou: **sebetulnya yang dateng kesini cuma gua doang, eh taunya ini bocah *lirik Judai* ngintil, gua dateng karena di iming-imingi ebi furai yang enak sama kakaknya Sarasa *lirik Arisa* eh, bukannya kenyang makan enak malah hampir koit gegara diteror ama pemilik jamban *lirik Blue*

**Judai:** gua bukan UKKKEEEEEE! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL GUA ENENG-ENENGGG! *lempar papan klinik tong fang*

**Yugi:** tapi nyatanya mukalu, muka-muka uke 'kan?

**Mina:** muka cantik

**Yami:** itu berarti elu kaga pantes sama Sara-hime gua, coba' ntar kalo lu pada jadian pasti orang-orang pada bingung, 'kok dua-duanya sama-sama cantik, sih?'

**Judai:** njiiiirrrr...

**Sarasa:** tapi kata gua Judai ntu **'androgini'**, jadi bisa dibilang cantik, tapi bisa juga dibilang ganteng.

**Judai:** thank you my baby~ :*

**Arisa:** heh! Mangkok! Gua pites lu, jauh-jauh lu dari adek gua! *siscomkumat*

**Blue:** kagak Cuma ada Judai, lho~ ada my honey Haou sama abang Yusei, lho~*kedip lenjeh*

**Haou:** *mati suri*

**Yusei:** oh, Ra, mules gua =_=

**Shizuka:** makanya, kak jangan kebanyakan minum chimory =_=

**Jou:** takut sih, tapi ya gimana lagi, toh masuknya kagak sendiri kan?

**Ryou:** emm... kalau saya sihh, enggak gitu suka masuk rumah hantu, cuman cuka suka cerita-cerita hantunya aja.

**Bakura:** kalo gua sukaaaa!

**Judai:** WAHAHAHAHAH! Ember badannya si King of kampret ini, emang gepeng!

**Yami:** *minum apeton*

**Sarasa:** soal itu...

**Jou:** yahhh.. begitulah...

**Anzu:** emm... gua ama Yami? *blush* engg..

**Blue:** kalo gua gak usah pake dicomblangin toh, gua udah jadian ama Haou~

**Haou:** pait...pait...pait.. =_=a

**Mina:** HATUR TENGKYU POR RIPIW~

**To: ****Runa Ryuuokami 5/31/13 . chapter 1 **

**Blue:** huehkkksssss... *kecekek*...yang ngomong bukan gua..si...si Sarasa noh

**Sarasa:** kan ane cuman doain aja...*melas*

**Judai+Yami:** Oh RA! Neomu...neomu... kyeoptaaaa! *bling-bling liat Sarasa melas*

**Arisa:** *ngasah pisau buat menggal pala Yami ama judai*

**All:** =_= rusuh..rusuh...

**Mina:** maap kita kagak tanggung jawab atas segala efek sampingnya *bow* diwarningpun kayaknya geus lengkep

**Blue:** Spew Warning? O.o? dikira ini fic garing krispi

**Anzu:** emang elu tau apa itu 'Spew Warning' ?

**Blue:** tau!

**Anzu:** apa?

**Blue:** *liat ke mbah gugel*

**Anzu:** *matok ayam*

**Yugi:** oh tentu saja, saya ini cute~ *kedip*

**Haou:** mukanya doang yang imut dalemnya mah, kagak ada bedanya ama Yami

**Yugi:** *nekek Haou*

**Blue:** ehh... YUGII! DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!

**Yugi:** ehh?

**Haou:** enggakk...enggakkk.. cekek aja gua, mending dicekek dari pada jadi namchin si Blue, ogah gua

**Blue:** jahattt... QAQ

**Peggy:** *kedip lenjeh* MA'ACIH RIPIWNYA! /tyuh khan~ eyke nggak kalah imyut sama Sarasa-girl/

**Yami+Judai:** mata guaaaaaaaa! PEDIHHHH! TToTT BAYKLIN MANA BAYKLINNNN! XO XO

**xXx**

**Blue: **sekilas info aja, mungkin di chap depan humornya rada 'ngilang' dikit.

**Jou:** kok gitu?

**Blue:** KARENA CHAP DEPAN, KITA AKAN FOKUS KE ROMANCE **ANZU**, **JOUNOUCHI **DAN **YAMI**!

**Sarasa:** HOREEEEE! *seneng maks* wow fantastic baby~ dance wo-ouw~ i wanna dance dance dance dance dance fantastic baby~ *joget-joget*

**Anzu+Yami+Jou:** AAAARRGGGHHH! *stres tingkat kabupaten*

**Blue:** hyaaa~ okay, thanks karena udah dibaca sukur mau ripiw, oi~ rider beriman sekalian~ mangsrap jika ada kecatatan yang terjadi di sepanjang _fic_ _tersalah beredar_ dari author _tersalah membuat fanfic_ ini

**Sarasa:** keep **LENJEH **and stay **NGAMBANG** di jamban masing-masing ye bebz~ *nari tor-tor*

**All:** *angkat TOA* REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE! *kibas bendera **NOA**H*


End file.
